1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple panel labels and more particularly pertains to a new nested leaflet label structure for providing a simplified label structure having a relatively large information carrying capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety concerns and government regulations have led to an increasing need to place relatively large amounts of information about substances (such as chemicals) directly on the containers containing the substances. The need to incorporate the necessary information on the containers has led to the development of label assemblies that include additional printed sheets that have the ability to be moved away from the surface of the container.
Known label assemblies include xe2x80x9cin-linexe2x80x9d labels in which a single folded sheet forms two panels with four pages that are available for printing. A clear overlying film secures the single folded sheet to the front of a base label. The base label has a pressure sensitive adhesive on a side of the base label opposite the single folded panel. While the assembling of this type of label may be done on a single assembly pass, the amount of information that may be printed on the in-line label is limited to what can be fit on the four pages, and thus this type of label is not suitable for conveying large amounts of product information.
Another type of known label assembly includes a leaflet comprised of a single sheet that has multiple folds to form an accordion fold of multiple panels. One panel of the single sheet is adhered to the overlying film panel, and the remainder of the panels are tucked into a pocket formed between the base label and the overlying film. Opening the pocket permits the panels to be unfolded and viewed by the user. The leaflet type of label assembly permits greater amounts of information to be conveyed on the label, but since the single sheet may extend a significant distance from the point of attachment of the sheet to the base labels, the label is highly vulnerable to loss of some of the label if the label is not carefully refold and reinserted into the pocket formed between the overlying layer and the base label.
A variation of this label assembly incorporates a booklet in the pocket instead of the sheet with multiple folds. The booklet includes multiple folded sheets that are nested together and stapled or glued together to hold the folded sheets together. The stapling or gluing and trimming of the panels together often requires a separate operation from the printing and label assembly operations, and thus the booklet formation operation cannot be performed as a single label assembling operation. The additional, separate booklet printing and binding process typically requires additional space and expense.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of multiple panel labels now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new nested leaflet label structure that satisfies the need for a simplified label structure having a relatively large information carrying capacity.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base panel having a front face. A first leaflet is adjacent to the front face and comprises a first folded panel having a first fold extending substantially parallel to the first axis of the label structure. The first fold divides the first folded panel into a pair of first leaves each having inner and outer page faces. A second leaflet comprises a second folded panel having a second fold extending substantially parallel to the first axis of the label structure. The second fold divides the second folded panel into a pair of second leaves each having inner and outer page faces. A laminating layer overlies the base panel and the first leaflet. The second leaflet is nested in the first leaflet. An assembling adhesive adheres the second leaflet to the first leaflet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.